A general tea bag includes a filter paper in which tea is packed, a thread connected to one side of the filter paper, and a handle attached to an end of the thread. In this case, the filter paper is put into a cup containing hot water, and then, if the tea is brewed, a user takes the filter paper out of the cup by using the thread and drinks the tea. In other case, a handle unit made of paper or plastic is connected to a part of the top of the filter paper.
In case of the general tea bag, it is impossible to stir tea to brew the tea. For this reason, a user should place the filter paper in a cup and wait until tea is brewed in hot water.
In addition, in case of the general tea bag, if the filter paper is dipped in water, since the filter paper is heavy in comparison to the handle unit, the thread of the handle unit may be separated from the filter paper when the user shakes the filter paper or takes the filter paper out of water by using the handle unit.